Wapol
Introduction Wapol wants to be a king but he's a rude dude so Luffy beat him up. Wapol has some crazy strong advantages to him including his ridiculous HP and powerful combos off of his grab, bite or unblockable. Heavy characters usually have some pretty glaring weaknesses in fighting games, but in a game like OPGA with a quick universal dash and grabs that can go into full combo, those weaknesses barely affect Wapol. Barely. Pros & Cons + Highest HP pool in the game + He has a grab loop combo that can rack up a ton of damage + Unblockable is one of the best in the game, sending him into the air means the start up is somewhat safe and it can confirm into grab loops + A>A>X can do a STUPID amount of damage if enough hits connect + AA super is one of the best supers in the game. It can be used to kill assists, escape pressure, as a wake up option on both offense and defense, and as a combo ender, it's just ridiculous + His neutral grab sets up for full combo every time + His punish game is fairly easy and doesn't require any walls for optimal damage meaning he can always full combo anywhere on the map - Gigantic hurtbox and terrible walk speed makes it hard for him to dodge by walking to the side and he can easily get caught in pressure - His jabs have awful start up animation which make his neutral game rely almost entirely on grab and unblockable - Terrible aerials, can be juggled from this year to the next because of poor landing options - His support leaves a lot to be desired - His wake up takes so long that it creates punishes exclusively on him Movelist Mod Edition Changes Buffs * None Nerfs * None Supports Chessmarimo Area support. Has a large amount of HP and some good damage. Probably not the best use of meter for Wapol when you could save it for AA super or combo breaks, things that can easily cover your awful defense. Chessmarimo is only decent against melee only opponents because he gets destroyed in any other situation. Combos * X>X, X>X, L+(A>A) * A+X>A, B, R+B (Loop, these 3 moves combo into each other, you can start the loop with any of them) Strategy Vanilla In a meta where supports are alive every second of the game, your AA super is the answer to that support spam. There's only a few supports in the game who can survive Wapol's AA super, and even then, the ones that do survive will die from timer soon after being hit. They may have a surplus of assists, but your surplus of AA super means you have a super armor covered counter and assist killer ready to go at the press of 3 buttons. With Accel Heat or the attack buff, your AA super becomes nearly unstoppable. Every buff works well with Wapol, so spam AA super and cheese as best as you can. Modded Now that Wapol needs to work for his AA super, he can have a rough start where he has little defensive options to take to protect his giant hurtbox. You're going to have to have clever positioning to connect your unblockable or a grab. Once you get the ball rolling, you can usually get a lot of damage off and enough meter for supers and bursts. A Wapol with AA super on standby is very intimidating. Use that to your advantage. Match-ups General Information Wapol gets dumpstered by characters who never give him the chance to breathe. All of his moves taking so long on start up and his giant hurtbox combined means characters with good coverage and pressure can give him a hell of a time. You have the HP and damage to fight back, but it can be really annoying. Kuina This is an interesting match-up. You two are polar opposites. She's a glass cannon that focuses on pressure and outplaying with strong technical prowess, and you are a tank who wants to do a ton of damage with a few simple moves at your disposal. With your HP compared to hers, she has to work way harder than you do for the kill, but that doesn't mean you should take the match-up lightly. You are combo food for her. This fight will come down to how well you can use your unblockable. Scrapping it out with her is useless, you'll need to fish for a combo. Shanks text Mihawk text Eneru text Ace text Vivi text Tashigi text Smoker text Luffy text Zoro text Buggy text Crocodile text Nami text Usopp text Kuro text Arlong text Sanji text Chopper text Wapol text Don Krieg text Zeff text Robin text Bon Clay text Ohm text Category:Characters